


于飞

by Miraitansy



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom, 水表圈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraitansy/pseuds/Miraitansy
Summary: 期盼明月，期盼朝阳，期盼春风浴；可逆风不解，挟雨伴雪，摧梅折枝去。
Kudos: 5





	于飞

她还没有通透到颖悟死亡的意义。杨引之死后，她听到他们说，希望她把当秘书的经历写下来，可以当成一种回忆。他们具体是谁，她不想知道，也没必要知道，至少杨引之还在的时候是这样的。她把一切都当成是一场漫长的守候，曾经守着一个不遵医嘱，不听人话的人，现在守着一个眼角眉梢上有点儿白霜，浑身冰凉的人。她听到他们说，要永久地存放他，就像苏联人存放列宁和斯大林一样。她坐在那里，像杨引之还活着时的任何一分一秒，待在她该待的位置上，捧着本杨引之书架上的书，像一只假寐的鸟，等一阵风来催促。

主席不是那么说的。很久以后，她说了这样一句话，便看见对面的人脸色变了又变，从屋子里出去了，又剩下她一个人，守候着将一切隔绝在外的炎炎的暑气。杨引之是一个很不令人省心的人，就连人去了都要在三伏天，把旁人的苦水都蒸干了，还她一个寥落的燥热，她穿着宽大的短袖衬衫，走到廊下，穿堂风将她的衣服吹的打飘，飘过了这一路，外面都有不断有泫然欲泣的人匆匆忙忙地走过，就像她刚来到菊香书屋的一天一样，只是那时候没有人哭，现在她也没哭，生则一哭，死则一笑，人间无他，不值一笑。

关于北京的记忆伊始时，她就像一只雀儿穿梭在林子里，但最后都要栖在杨引之这棵榕树上。一开始她以为自己喜欢守候的感觉，后来才知道并不是那样，她喜欢的是来来往往的不同语言不同职位甚至不同肤色的人，是那句江淮口音的“主席歇下了吗”，是可爱爽朗的笑声，是醒来时第一眼就看她的那一双衰微而不浑浊的眼睛，是“她脾气比我还大！”是花木扶疏，是红旗，是骑马过天安门的年轻人和雾凇沆砀的湖面上她自己的弯弯曲曲的影子。

杨引之教导她很多，但有更多是她自己悟出来的，比如世界上还有比言语更重要的东西，她得学会自己分辨。于是她看好多人谈论政治，有深陷泥潭的，也有置身事外的，在杨引之身边或背着他偷偷议论，却无所谓避开她。他们觉得，反正一个小姑娘能懂得多少？除了杨引之，只有两个人不是这样，一个是胡鸾总理，一个是江云鹤，比起总是冷着脸的林育容，她更喜欢他们，但是杨引之不喜欢江云鹤，即使那是他的妻子，所以她从不说这种话，她不想惹他不高兴。

有一次她跟小孟护士一起守在炉子边上煎药，灯影幢幢，她在昏昏欲睡中看到这两个人不知为什么都站在一片阑珊里。胡鸾像蘸着月光和流萤划下的一道清影，瘦削，沉静，傲岸，不稀罕跟任何人起争端。在飘摇的灯火中，看着他颦蹙的眉峰，她主动过去解围，以一个二十来岁小秘书的方式，稚拙但是有效。然后她听到胡鸾在江氏悻悻离去之后，叹了口气，用一贯轻缓而低柔的语调叫她的名字，说她是个好孩子。

这个话听起来很稀奇，因为杨引之从来不说，他只说，你要多读书，多学点道理，不然我死了你怎么办？她愣了愣，杨引之就以为她在思考了，其实她是琢磨了一会儿死这个字的意味，想到死就是再也见不着面了，她就哭，眼泪从指缝里渗出来。杨引之低着头沉浸在他的书里没注意到，说你给我去倒点水来。过了一会儿没人应他，才见女孩子在抹眼泪呢。他一惊，然后笑，说我这不是还在？别哭了，啊，去洗个脸。过了一会儿，她就自己好了，抽了抽鼻子倒水去了。

胡鸾只是拍拍她的肩，把一份文件交到她手里，说务必让主席亲自过目，又巨细靡遗地交代她要看着杨引之吃药，休息，别跟医生抬杠拌嘴，别跟底下人动气云云。

胡鸾一直是那样，对谁都好，江云鹤跟他刚好相反，对谁都不好。胡鸾爱的太多，心又太大，容得下天地万物，这天下苍生他大抵都是爱的，江云鹤爱的太少，心眼儿比针尖还小，连唯一一点儿温情都不知真假。

江云鹤这个人傲得不得了，还特别坚持不懈，不是不知道杨引之不想见她，只是心里头气不过，总要把话说尽了——这些话只能是说给她听，在杨引之居所的外头，风吹木叶沙沙响。光亮寂静的下午两点半午睡时刻，江云鹤尖细的声音也低下来。她坐在外头的台阶上，打着哈欠听江云鹤时不时讲一些她跟杨引之还不在北京时候的琐事，还有些是关于胡鸾的，她觉得非礼勿听的时候，就会打断。有时候她觉得江云鹤也挺孤独的，把自己锁住了，就没人救得出来。而救赎江氏也不是她的工作，她的工作是守候杨引之的一切。为了这个，在杨引之不知道的那些时候，她都得安抚江云鹤，而不是照杨引之那种简单粗暴的办法，一直把人家关在门外冷着。她的想法就跟胡鸾有回说的一样“两边都得安抚，不然保不定出点事”。

后来江云鹤又送她东西，有些是顶好顶漂亮的衣服，对她是爱屋及乌、力所能及的好，连着说话的语气也小心翼翼恭恭敬敬的，她看着心里难过，没忍住就跟杨引之讲了。

但是杨引之刻薄地说，你光看到她可怜了，还不知道她可恨的时候呢。把你那衣服换了吧，不好看。

她想了想，说，可我也是人呐，又不是您的附属物。

杨引之愣了愣，有些忿，你这话又是哪里学的，就等着这时候讲给我听呢？还是平时太惯着你了——这么不想在这待着，你就走吧。她抿抿唇，向他敬了个礼说，好，那主席别再动气了。

海里的消息总是传得像长了脚一样快，这下很多人都知道她被杨引之驱逐出去了，一些领袖喜怒无常，为了一点小事就大动干戈的话传了又传，听的没得叫人恶心，但不一会儿便都被扼杀在摇篮里。雪花片一样飞起来的谣言有多少出自江氏之手，她不知道，也不愿知道。汪东兴来的时候，见她拖着箱子正要走，不由得忍了笑意，严肃道：“主席说，他认输了，叫我请你回去！”她先是一愣，然后也笑，年轻女孩冻红的脸跟外头的梅花一样，有种古朴又纯粹的漂亮。她回去的时候还偷偷去胡鸾门口折了枝海棠送过去给杨引之。

她现在还是年轻女孩，但不会再有人哄她了，她有些悲哀地发现，她已经不太愿意回想跟杨引之呆在一起的这些小事，每一件都像在剜她的心。

其实有时候她觉得自己还不如江云鹤，被杨引之厌恶的江云鹤早就是强弩之末，她开始明白杨引之说的那些话大多数都是对的，这个女人只爱重她的权力，杨引之承受她的“爱”，是他的悲哀。这个除了小聪明什么都没有的女人，竟然也成了压垮胡鸾的最后一根稻草。她听说过林被胡鸾杀掉的传闻，让一个承载着永远健康口号的副主席摔死，还想瞒得过杨引之？林育容死得不仅不光彩，还扣着个叛徒的帽子，根本不配有哀荣。以江云鹤为首的几个人借此来捧杨引之，说些浮夸风的溢美之词，胡鸾就在这时好巧不巧地来了。杨引之冲着这个在流言中杀死他“亲密战友”的人笑了笑：“你也认同吗？”胡鸾不语，身陷毁谤不当言，每句话都会被当成把柄攥住。他只装作一副为难的样子。最后是杨引之替他回答的，他说，你不了解，但是你明白。

杨引之行将就木的那几年，很多人都在试探他，像催老皇帝立储一样。有太多人真心希望他死，她则真心希望他活，无病无疾，长命百岁，幸福快乐地活，可是就连最蠢笨的人都知道，他亲朋无一字，老病有孤舟，再也开心不起来了。她只好邀请他跳舞，而且从来不调笑他的步伐僵硬得像广播体操，她只说，您跳得真好，就应该多跳跳，多笑笑。

胡鸾积劳成疾，形销骨立，他在生命的最后和杨引之把一切都筹划到了几十年之后，那场密谈史称长沙决策。邓希贤就在门口站着，这是中国政治舞台未来最重要的角色之一，但现在他是杨胡二人没有办法的办法。杨引之是竭尽所能地护住了胡鸾，痛斥江云鹤，保全的是胡鸾的体面。胡鸾溘然长逝，在叶沧白的白纸上留下了永恒的空白，却好似没有音符的歌吟，沉郁顿挫，曲高和寡，很多人都忘了他身怀利刃，身死魂消，也可以铸剑杀人，来遂他普世太平愿。只有杨引之听到了，听懂了，胡鸾什么也不想说，他只是把杨引之的话又重复一遍：你我之辈，忍将夙愿，付之东流？“我没办法了”这种话，胡鸾看似柔和，却绝对说不出口。杨引之人老了，但不痴，看着胡鸾追悼会的新闻，他什么都明白，大雨骤止，万物凝滞，把他投进难以名状的精神绝境去。

她说，您不去看看总理吗？

杨引之闭上眼叹了口气：我啊，已经走不动道了。上次邓大姐还来看我，催我写几首词……也不知道他看了之后什么反应。

他说到这个，凝视着屋外的雪，唇边不由得挂了一丝淡淡的笑。良久，他有点儿自嘲般道：“他要是没看到……没看到也好。”

杨引之躺在一个铺满了鲜花的，开了冷气的水晶棺材里，身上盖着国旗，面上神情淡泊，像在沉思，又像远赴一个谁也不知道的境界。也是，他是看着书走的，不知道在思索什么深奥的问题，她自知自己不聪明，永远也不会明白，但她听得懂杨引之不会被送去火化，他永远躺在这里，被好事的人当作饭后的谈资，被险恶的政客当作象征金科玉律的靶子。她缓缓地坐下来，像未亡人坐在亡人之间，曾经她以为死就是再也见不到面了，这是最令人伤心的事，可如今杨引之永远不会离去，一种难以名状疼痛却莫名地攫住了她的心，让她泪凝于睫，强忍住失声痛哭的念头。

她想着，他不应该在这里的呀，这里熬得他太苦了，即使是心甘情愿的也太苦了。

他应该斑驳在朱漆的画堂，但更应在山高海阔，天地苍茫。

又过了一阵子，她被请出了海里，保全了体面，没人敢提那些长舌根子的人编排她和杨引之的关系，和江云鹤的关系，还有人说杨引之在她身上看到了故人的影子——这些事她全然知道，但不置一词。杨引之究竟有没有透过她看到了什么人，她不是没有问过，只是后来就不问了。她对杨引之确实知之甚少，不懂他飞洒浪漫，磅礴寥廓，也不懂他国而忘家，血化红泉。她遇到的是垂垂老矣的杨引之，只看到他在黑暗中大雪纷飞，她希望他一切幸福这种想法，显得过于天真而固执，却穿过了几十年风烟之远，深深埋进他心里。可是棺中没有他的器官，这些话，都无从问起了。

她真的写了在杨引之身边的所有事情，但不是为他们写，她写她的真情，不是爱情，不是亲情，不是歌功颂德，是北京城皑皑的白雪，是活生生地生活着的人。细雨纷繁如歌，落叶曼妙如舞，天若有情天亦老，亦因之为一切垂泪。

这群人看了四个月，说了五个字“极不宜发表”，她倒是觉得，挺好。

岁月倾轧，碾尽浮华，朝代更迭，新旧气象。她终于活到杨引之遇见她的那个年纪，又一次体会到他们之间的眷恋，关怀和亲睦，冲淡了长幼之别和地位悬殊。她又是一个人了，守候着已经不在人世的杨引之的应答，候着候着睡过去，她又见到杨引之了，但她确信那是个梦，因为他竟然走在自己屋前的雪地上，将新雪踩出一道有深有浅的足迹。他穿的不多，而她手里竟然恰好有一件打满了补丁的大衣，气息是熨帖的，而又充斥着烟草的味道，这些补丁就像是陆地上的湖泊，在它们本应该在的地方。

她走过去，把大衣披在他身上，说：“这还没到冬天，北京又下雪了啊。”

“是啊，好久没看到这么大的雪了。”

Fin.


End file.
